


Rainy Days

by f_romanoff_13



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: Scott has a lot of fond memories in the rain.Hope has none.Scott wants to give her one.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to Marvel.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please make my day by leaving comments or kudos :)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Cassie's soccer match had been called off due to rain after just seven minutes of play. The soccer pitch was waterlogged and several of Cassie's teammates and opponents had already slipped or skidded in the mud. 

Scott and Hope took a few steps away from the collection of crowded parents and stood, huddled under an umbrella while they waited for Cassie to change. 

"What miserable weather" Hope complained, shivering slightly. 

"It's not all bad..." Scott commented with a mischievous smile on his face as he pulled her closer. 

Hope rolled her eyes but the smile she wore was undeniable, quite happy to maintain their current position of bodies pressed up against each other. 

The patter of rain tapping atop the material of the umbrella drowned out much of the chatter from the other parents and provided a small amount of privacy. 

"You really don't like the rain?.." Scott asked after a few more moments of silence. 

"Does anyone?" Hope questioned, genuinely. 

Scott shifted slightly, his old and battered sneakers squelching in the mud, socks wet as water tracked up his jeans. He looked down to see Hope's boots which he assumed were keeping her feet much drier than his own. Scott pressed a brief kiss to Hope's lips. Shrugging before finally answering, choosing his words carefully. 

"The rain reminds me of being a kid. Of building forts and avoiding the leaking roof. Of riding bikes with my friends and purposely riding through the biggest puddles. Of wet feet and wet socks, of water dripping from my hair and into my eyes... Of trying to hide so my Mom wouldn't force me to come inside..." Scott smiled, "I have a lot of happy memories of rain like this. You don't?.."

Hope had smiled as she'd listened to Scott's childhood memories of the rain. A smile which slipped away as he asked her about her own. "Not really, no" she answered briefly. The only memory she had of rain during her childhood involved her Mother's funeral. She went to boarding school where she wasn't allowed outside in weather like this and as an adult she had done everything she could to avoid it. 

Scott stood for a moment, before suddenly collapsing the umbrella with a grin, making Hope jump as the torrent downpour soaked her hair, ran down her neck and trailed down her coat. "Scott?!"

He smiled from underneath his own soaked hair, now plastered to his forehead. He didn't have on a waterproof like Hope, but a sweater which quickly became saturated. Without speaking a word, he pulled her closer and kissed her. Properly this time. Deeply and passionately, cold hand coming to gently rest at the nape of her neck as she kissed him back. 

Hope reached to tangle her hand in his sweater, reaching up on her toes to maintain the closeness of the kiss. Each so lost in the impromptu moment, they had missed the arrival of Cassie. 

"You guys know you have an umbrella, right?" she asked from underneath her own.

Scott felt Hope smile against his lips and reluctantly broke the kiss to look towards his daughter. 

"Oh look at that, I do" he grinned at her, acting surprised to find the closed umbrella in his hand. 

Cassie laughed and Scott turned back to Hope, finding her smile still lingering and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her cold, damp cheek. 

"Hey Cass, you want to go to Papa's?" Hope offered, placing her gloved hand in Scott's. 

"Yess!" Cassie agreed happily, turning to run back towards Scott's car. Papa's was a cafe the three visited frequently ever since Cassie had fallen in love with their deluxe hot chocolate; piled high with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate shavings. 

"You want to go home first? You're all wet..." Scott commented, watching her happily. 

"I guess the rains not so bad" Hope replied, leaning up to kiss him again before the pair left the soccer field to join Cassie and enjoy the rest of their day together.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes out to my friend Glitch, who allows me to talk about this ship day in and day out and never asks me to shut up ;) Thank you <3


End file.
